classicdisneychannelfandomcom-20200213-history
The Care Bears
The Care Bears was a cartoon on ABC in the eighties, later shown on the Disney Channel in the nineties in reruns, about a group of lovable, colorful bears and their friends, the Care Bear Cousins (based on other animals). The show was based on a popular toyline and greeting card. The bears could defeat evil by doing the "Care Bear Stare" by shooting beams from their tummy symbols. Their symbols could also be used to generate real versions of those symbols. The Care Bears lived in the kingdom of Care-A-Lot (a play on Camelot), situated within the clouds. They kept an eye on the amount of happiness in the world through their "caring meter". They traveled across Care-A-Lot using "cloud cars", which (despite being made of clouds) required repairs using actual tools. They visited Earth via rainbows. They also had help from tiny stars called "star buddies". They traveled on water within Care-A-Lot (strange since their kingdom is in the clouds) via cloud ships. Care Bears *Tenderheart Bear- the leader of the Care Bears. He is red and his symbol is a heart. *Grumpy Bear- the pessimistic and grouchy one of the bunch. He is blue and his symbol is a raincloud. *Secret Bear- a bear who never speaks aside from whispering in one's ear. He keeps secrets very easily. He is orange and his symbol is a padlock heart. *Champ Bear- a tomboyish bear. She is tan and her symbol is a trophy. *Share Bear- a purple bear who enjoys sharing. Her symbol is two lollipops. *Funshine bear- a funloving bear whose symbol is a sun *Baby Hugs Bear- a young female Care Bear whose symbol is a smiling Star Buddy in a pink heart-shaped box. She is almost always seen with a pink blanket. *Baby Tugs Bear- a young male Care Bear whose symbol is a smiling Star Buddy in a blue heart-shaped box. He is almost always seen with a blue blanket. *Grams Bear- the grandmother of all Care Bears. She looks after Hugs and Tugs. She specializes in storytelling, but also hosted a cooking show. Her symbol is a pink rose with a yellow bow. She always wears a shawl. She is purple. Cousins The Care Bear Cousins were allies to the Care Bears who were animals other than bears. They lived in the Forest of Feelings. *Lotsaheart Elephant- a humble elephant whose symbol is a weight, representing that he has so much heart it weighs a ton and the fact that he is an elephant. He is very truthful and his catchphrase is "and that's the truth". He is pink. He has a nasally voice, representing his trunk. *Braveheart Lion- the courageous leader of the Care Bear Cousins. He is orange and his symbol is a heart with a crown hainging from it, representing the lion being king of the beasts. *Cozyheart Penguin- a purple and white, cheerful penguin who is named for being "warm and cozy during wintertime". Her symbol is a heart with a stocking cap. *Brightheart Raccoon- a purple raccoon who can "see his way through almost anything", reflecting his being nocturnal. His symbol is a lightbulb. *Playfulheart Monkey- a playful brown monkey whose symbol is a party hat and favors *Swiftheart Rabbit- a blue, swift rabbit whose symbol is a winged heart *Proudheart Cat- a turquoise cat whose symbol is a star with a heart inside. She is named for the tendency of cats to parade everywhere. *Loyalheart Dog- a blue dog. His symbol is a heart shaped medal. He is named for the reputation of dogs as being loyal to their owners. *Gentleheart Lamb- a green lamb who is gentle and speaks as if she is bleating everything. She is mint green and her symbol is a laced, heart-shaped pillow. She is named for the softness of a lamb's fleece. *Treatheart Pig- a sweet, pinkish pig whose symbol is an ice cream cone. Named for "pig" being a slang term for glutton. *Perfect and Polite Panda- very polite pandas who were only seen once. They are named for the polite reputation of people from China, from where pandas originate. Villains *Mr. Beastly- a meek, grey monster with a scarf and an old-fashioned flight helmet with goggles. *Shriek- an evil little girl whose specialty is a blood-curtling shriek *No-Heart- a heartless sorcerer whose sole plan is to destroy the Care Bears and turn Care-A-Lot into a world of darkness Films and Specials *The Care Bears Movie- depicts the Care Bears meeting the Cousins on an adventure *The Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation- depicts Nobleheart Horse and Trueheart Bear caring for the Care Bears in their infant years. **Continuity error: the first movie claims that the Bears and the Cousins met as adults, while the second movie depicts them being cared for together as children. *The Care Bears Nutcracker- based on Tchaikovsky's famous ballet *The Care Bears Adventures in Wonderland- based on the famous stories of Lewis Carrol Revival The series was revived in the 2000s, mostly on direct-to-DVD releases. Trivia *The late Mickey Rooney narrated the first Care Bears Movie as well as voicing Mr. Cherrywood. *Popular internet reviewer Nostalgia Critic did some episodes based on the Care Bears film trilogy. He initially said he wouldn't do the Care Bears Nutcracker, but he later did it as a Christmas episode. One reason he didn't want to do it was because it is only an hour long special. **For the second movie, NC pointed out Darkheart saying "Time for a game of disappearing bears." while making a strange gesture. This became a running gag throughout his show. *On her cooking show, whenever Grams mentions what temperature to set one's oven to, she converts it to the metric centigrade (now known as celsius). Category:Cartoons Category:Playhouse Disney